


Ten Years Later

by Pixiesworld



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Friday is Sassy, Frottage, Hand Job, Lap Dances, M/M, Mentioned Flash/Peter in the past, Mentioned MJ/Peter in the past, Never Have I Ever, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Party Games, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, peter in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesworld/pseuds/Pixiesworld
Summary: Tony was dusted during the snap. Ten years later Tony wakes up to an unfamiliar face. Peter Parker brought him back and together they must figure out how to bring everyone else back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

When he opened his eyes, all Tony saw was a man that looked vaguely familiar. A very hot man who looked vaguely familiar. A man that he wouldn't mind spending a night or two with. But still. Vaguely familiar. But not completely. And thus, he felt a bit threatened. Not that he would let this stranger (not stranger) know.

"Who the fuck are you?" He came right to the point. Then he noticed that there were other people there. Wherever there was. Where was he? Wait. He was on Titan. They were fighting Thanos. They were losing. Looking around, he saw that he was in a room. It looked like any other office space. But what the...he could see the SI header on the paper. He was in Stark Industries? Then he noticed Pepper was there. And Happy, and Rhodey. But they were...old(er).

Eyes widening, he flashed back to..."Underoos?! Peter? What the fuck?!"

The man, Peter!, flushed a bit before replying. "Hey Mr. Stark. Haven't been Underoos in a while..."

Tony was trying to wrap his head around what had happened. "But you're 17! And we were on Titan. And Thanos...he won..."

Peter shook his head wildly. "No, he won the battle, but he didn't win. Not yet. We can still win this war..."

"How...How long? How long has it been? How long was I gone?" He couldn't believe it. He must have missed so much.

Peter looked guiltily away, whispering "Ten years. I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry! I tried so hard, I did everything I could think of. I'm so sorry!"

Pepper reached over, grabbing Peter's arm, murmuring hush. "Peter, calm down. You did it, he's back." She looked over at him, and he could see the anguish and the pride warring in her eyes. "Tony, you'll be so proud of him. So proud of what he's done. He took that stake you gave him in SI and he  _ used _ it. He made so many breakthroughs trying to find you."

Peter blushed while stammering "It was only a couple of things. It still took me forever to figure this out."

"Well thank you Pete! I guess if it's been ten years, I have a bunch to catch up on." His eyes fell on Rhodey and he realized something. "Hah! Honeybear, you're ten years older! You're almost old enough to be my dad!"

Rhodey smirked before replying "So now our ages reflect our mentality. Actually, nope, you're probably closer to Peter's age mentally."

"Hey! ...actually...fair point. Okay." He had to concede that point. But being perpetually in his 20's wasn't exactly a  _ bad _ thing...

Pepper spoke up, grabbing his arm and starting to lead him out of the room. Which he realized was in Stark Tower. He was really home.

"Tony, let's wait until tomorrow to go over anything else. Give us some time to come to grips with it all. Let you sleep on everything you've heard tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony doesn’t go right to sleep. Instead he goes online, and he looks up  _ everything _ ! He learns about the last ten years the best way there is, by looking up all the gossip and news. He learns that they still have not perfected the flying car, but they did shoot one into space. What the fuck Elon? Simpsons was still playing. Supernatural went away, then came right back. They were on season 22 now. Destiel was still not a thing. 

Then he looked up his friends and family. Holy shit! Peter was gay...or well...bi...maybe pan? Whatever he was, he wasn’t straight. And the world knew that he was Spiderman? He didn’t go too deep into that, figured it would be best for him to wait for the kid to tell him everything about that. And actually, maybe it would be better for the rest of them to be the ones to give updates on their lives also. He finally fell asleep as the sun was coming up.

The next morning, everyone woke up to the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, home fries and pancakes. Walking into the kitchen, they were all surprised to see Tony at the stove.

“Morning Mr. Stark, I didn’t know you could cook?” Peter asked, while  adorably running his hands through his hair.

“Breakfast, the most important meal of the day!” He blustered, trying not to stare at Peters abs peeking out from where his t-shirt was riding up.

Pepper laughed out loud, saying, “What he means is; Breakfast, you cook it for the girl you’re about to kick out so there’s no hard feelings!”

“Hey, no slander Pep! I did it to the boys too!” 

Peter choked on his coffee he had just taken a sip of, sputtering, “Boys? Mr. Stark, I didn’t know you swung that way…?”

“Yeah, no sense being a playboy if you’re gonna limit yourself to only half the population!” 

“Oh.”

“Does it bother you? I didn’t think it would, the internet is full of photos of you with other people. Including  _ Flash _ ?! What the hell kid? Isn’t he the one who bullied you for so long?”

“People change Mr. Stark. The snap changed a lot of people. Some for the better, some for the worse. Flash was for the better. Also, it’s been a while since I’ve been a kid.”

Tony felt his eyes slowly sliding down Peter’s body, but snapped them quickly back up to meet his eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah. Well, if you’re not gonna answer to kid anymore, you better call me Tony.”

With a hitch in his breath, Peter answered, “Sure Mr ...Tony. Might take some time to get used to though.”

They joined Pepper, Happy and Rhodey at the table, where the others had already started eating. They took turns filling him in on the people that had survived the snap.

“What?!” he yelled, “Thor got  _ fat _ ?!” He couldn’t help but chuckle, thinking of the handsome alien god with a belly of pudge. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

“Tony,” Peter gave him a stern look, “It’s not funny. His whole planet was destroyed, then Thanos killed most of the survivors, including his brother, then his snap decimated what was left. We’re lucky he didn’t kill himself! Besides, he’s still a badass and could beat you one handed.”

“Kid!” He cried, clutching at his chest, “My heart! I thought you loved me!”

“I do love you Mr. Stark. Which is why I would never lie to you. Thor would kick your ass.” He deadpanned.

“Hey, what happened to Tony?!”

“What happened to not calling me kid?”

“Touche. Moving on…so you went to Europe and met Quentin Beck?”

“Yeah, I messed up. I trusted him. I was in a really bad place. You, May, and Ned had all just been dusted. SHIELD was pressuring me to be Spiderman more than I was willing to at the time. I just wanted a vacation, ya know? But even that had some world ending, cataclysmic happening. By the time we  _ thought _ we were done with all that, I was just ready to be me. Just Peter. So I gave Beck EDITH. The last thing you had trusted me with, and I just gave it away…”

Seeing Peter’s face so contorted with guilt and grief was breaking Tony’s heart. He couldn’t believe that  _ he _ had had a hand in one of the worst times of his life. “Oh, kid, I’m so sorry. I  _ never _ meant for you to handle that responsibility so young!”

With a quirk of a smile, Peter replied, “It’s okay. I made it right. It was really bad for awhile though. Mysterio told everyone that I was Spiderman, at the same time he told them all that I was a murdering psychopath. With video evidence. Long story. SHEILD stepped in and proved me innocent, but I had already been outed. It was crazy for awhile. I was dating MJ and scared for her. The bad guys were actually the least of the problems. It was the paparazzi. They wouldn’t leave us alone! Plus, I was still having panic attacks from being hit by the train.”

“Excuse me?! What by the  _ what _ now?!”

“Yeah, Mysterio was messing with my mind. Anyway, everything finally started getting better and everything calmed down. Me and MJ decided we were better off as friends after a couple of years. I had my great gay awakening. Dated Flash for about a year, we were better off as friends too. And that’s about it for me. Oh, and while searching for a way to reverse the snap, I found a couple of cures, including one that let’s Bruce choose when he wants to Hulk out, and lets him keep his mind. Almost like an animagus mixed with wolfsbane potion? No? It’s a Harry Potter thing.”

“Wow. That’s...a lot. Pep, how about you? Tell me your last ten years have been a bit...tamer?”

“Well, I had a baby, then another, ran away to Paris to get married to Happy. It didn’t work out, but we’re still great friends.”

“What?  _ Seriously _ ?” That was...shocking to say the least. He always thought Happy was gay. And he didn’t mean in the...haha...happy way.

Pepper laughed, “No, but your face is priceless,” she said while rolling her eyes. “Actually, most of my time has been spent putting out fires started by Tony Jr. over here.” She pointed over at Peter.

“Hey!” Peter cried, with a hand over his heart, a fake wounded expression on his face, “I resent that! I’m much worse than him!”

Pepper gave a little half-smile, half-laugh that Tony recognized from how she used to look at him. Just yesterday for him, but apparently an entire decade for her. It was finally starting to sink in. He missed  _ ten years _ of their lives. He missed seeing Peter grow up. Happy and Rhodey were grey. Pepper had wrinkles. They had all continued living their lives. Without him. And he couldn’t even be mad. He was  _ gone _ ! They couldn’t exactly pause time to wait for someone to get him back.

“Mr…Tony, are you okay?” Peter sounded worried. He couldn’t do that to the kid, not after everything he went through with EDITH. Because of him.

Shaking his head, like it could remove the thoughts from his brain, Tony smiled and replied, “Yeah, Pete, I’m fine. Just jet lagged. That’s a thing, right? If you can get jet lagged from changing time zones, imagine my jet lag changing decades!”

Everyone laughed, just as he meant them to.

“So Happy, honeybear, tell me, did you find a mad passionate love for each other in the ten years I was gone?”

Happy and Rhodey rolled their eyes simultaneously, which just caused Tony to laugh more.

“See?! You’re already in sync!”

“Tony, shut up. I’m actually still happily single, and Happy is not so happily single.”

Happy elbowed Rhodey in the side, mumbling that he was fine.

“Happy, who broke your heart? Who do I need to reign the might of Tony Stark down on?” Tony was joking, but he was also totally serious.

“Careful boss, you reign your might, you’ll be taking on a certain Spiderman!” Happy chuckled, picturing this.

Tony felt something cold in his chest. Happy and Peter? No. Peter was his! Well, not  _ his _ , his, but his protege! 

Peter was watching Tony, as if he was expecting him to laugh and say something like he could take him, but instead Tony just got real quiet.

“Don’t worry Tony, even if you went after Aunt May, I doubt I’d have to do anything! She’d tear you apart all by herself!” He would probably deny it to his dying day, but Peter totally giggled at that.

Tony’s head snapped up from where it had started to droop towards his chest, his eyes meeting Peters. 

“Aunt May? I thought he meant ...so it wasn’t you?” The relief Tony felt was immense. And completely inappropriate. It was none of his business who Peter dated. He didn’t even know the kid any more. Case in point,  _ not _ a kid! 

Peter and Happy started laughing uproariously, so hard he thought they may just fall over.

“Me and the kid?! Are you out of your  _ mind _ ? He just got over his annoying never stop talking stage. And he relapses! Oh God, kill me if I ever even think about it! Also, uh, I’m straight, so…” Happy shrugged, like, “what are you gonna do”?

“Yeah, Tony, no offense to Happy, but he’s not my type. If I wanted to be with someone who rolled their eyes and stopped listening anytime I was talking, I would have stayed with Flash.”

His eyes were warm as he said this though, like it was fond memories.

“Well Pete, if they don’t listen to you, that’s their stupidity. You were already one of the smartest people I knew, and you were a teenager at the time.”

Remembering the kid he was, looking at who he was now, made him sad. He missed so much of Peter’s life.

“Thanks Tony. Wish more people felt that way.” Peter was smiling while he said it though, so he could tell he wasn’t really upset.

“Okay well, for me it’s been less than 24 hours since you all saw me last, so not much has changed.” 

As they cleaned up from breakfast, Tony couldn’t help staring at Peter. When he raised his arms to put dishes in the cupboard and his abs showed under his shirt. When he bent over to put the pans away, and he showed off his amazing ass. Tony could feel himself getting hard. He had to nip this in the bud.

“Okay Pete, I think I might go get reaquainted with the lab. Dum E, Butterfingers, and U must be missing me. And Friday has been suspiciously quiet.”

“It’s not suspicious boss! I’ve just been letting you get re-acclimated. I was being nice! Last time I do that!” For an AI, it was shocking how much emotion you could hear in her voice. She was the most sarcastic, loving, AI in the world.

“Friday! Baby! I’ve missed you!” Tony yelled with a big grin on his face.

“No you didn’t boss. It’s been less than a day for you. But I appreciate the sentiment.” She drawled. “Now, come, your kids have missed you.”

With that, the elevator opened and sat waiting for Tony. 

“Guess that’s my cue. Later Underoos!” he yelled, scurrying to the elevator, with his hands in a peace sign, hearing Peter yelling that he wasn’t Underoos anymore in the background. “You’ll always be my Underoos!” he called back with a grin. Man, it felt good to be back!


	3. Chapter 3

About two hours after getting to the lab, the bulk of which he spent calming down his robots, he was finally able to look into the files and see what was being worked on. He was immediately floored.

“Kid,” he murmured to himself, reading the top file, “I knew you were a genius, knew you were gonna surpass me, but this is better than even I thought you’d be.”

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door opened and Peter walked in.

“Hey Tony, I was just checking to see if you wanted any help going over everything. I know you’re a genius and all, but it’s been ten years of progress.”

Peter’s face was timid and his body language was wary, like he thought Tony was going to be mad at him.

“Sure! I was just reading some of your files, and I gotta say, I’m impressed! Massively, gigantically, hugely, impressed!” He may have gone a bit overboard, but he wanted to make sure Peter knew how much he thought of him. It must have worked, because his face lit up and Tony couldn’t help but stare. This kid was beautiful!

“Thanks Tony! That means a lot coming from you.” Peter almost whispered. Giving himself a shake, Peter walked over to where Tony was, and started going over all the updates to technology. Even doing just a light overview, it was still going to take days. To get a working knowledge again would take weeks.

He was caught between feeling depressed and hopeless that he was so far behind; and being elated that he would have an excuse to spend so much time with Pete. Which made him terrified, because he should  _ not _ be feeling that way for a kid! Who, okay, was no longer a kid...but still! No! Bad Tony!

Pulling his attention back to the present, he was startled to notice that he had unconsciously gotten closer to Peter. Much closer. Like so close behind him he could probably feel his breath on his neck, and his arms were on either side of him. He went to quickly move back, but before he could, he heard Peter’s breath hitch. Was he nervous? Or could he possibly be attracted to Tony too? Before his brain could combust, Peter stepped forward away from Tony.

He was so stupid! Of course Peter didn’t want him! He was older and used to be his mentor. He probably thought of him like a dad. Oh God. He was lusting after a kid who thought of him as a dad. He’s going to hell. Thankful that he was behind Peter and not in front of him, because he could feel his face was on fire, he cleared his throat and stepped to the side, giving the poor kid more room.

“So all these projects are amazing, and I can’t believe how smart you are! One question though. I don’t see anything about how you brought us all back? Where’s that file?”

He was genuinely curious. Strike that. He was genuinely bursting at the seams to find out how Peter did it. This amazing, wonderful, beauti...uh...awesome boy.

“Well, Mr. Stark, that’s the thing…” Peter seemed really nervous, and wait…

“We’re back to Mr. Stark, are we?” He chuckled, to let him know he wasn’t actually mad.

“Er, sorry, Tony. It’s just...about how I brought you all back...I kind of...didn’t. It’s just you. For now! We’re totally gonna figure it out! It’s just...when I figured out how to bring back one person, I knew it had to be you!”

His heart stopped. In all the universe, quite literally  _ half _ of all the people in the universe, including his aunt, which Tony  _ knew _ how close he was to, Peter chose  _ him _ to bring back! Maybe he did care about him as more than a mentor, maybe this could grow to be more, maybe-

“Because out of  _ everyone _ we lost, I knew you could help me figure out how to get  _ everyone _ else back! I know they’ll all understand when we get them back!”

Of course that’s why Pete chose him! For help. And he would help. He’d get everyone back for the kid so he wouldn’t have any reason to feel guilty.

“Yeah, I’ll help. Of course I’ll help! Who else is lost still?” he asked, needing to know.

“Well, um, you know Aunt May and Ned. Bucky, Wanda, Dr. Strange, T’Challa, Antman, Hawkeye…”

“It’s going to be okay. I have a question though. With May being one of the snapped, how was Happy dating her?” That had confused him since he found out May had been gone just as long as he was.

“That was before the snap. They didn’t tell many people, just me and Pepper. That’s why he’s  _ unhappily _ single. Cause she’s been snapped for ten years.”

Peter looked so sad, Tony’s heart ached for the boy. He couldn’t believe that between him and his aunt, he was the one picked. If there had been any doubt before, there was none now. He would do  _ everything _ in his power to help Pete get everyone back.

“We’ll get her back Pete. We’ll get  _ all  _ of them back. I promise!” Even if it was the last thing he did, he would get this done. The kid lost his aunt  _ and _ his best friend. And he was a kid at the time. Only 17 years old. He had to make this right. The kid chose him because he believed in him. It was kind of humbling....but he was Tony Stark. He didn’t  _ do _ humble.

“If anyone can do it, we can! Two brightest minds in the universe right here!” It did not warm his heart to see Peter chuckle and lose some of the sadness in his eyes. Which, coincidentally, was not killing him.

“So before we move on to saving the universe, tell me how you saved me? Maybe we can build on that?” He couldn’t wait to hear what brilliant tech he had come up with. It would probably blow everything out of the water, it was going to be amazing, it-

“Uh, I kinda just asked the soul stone and it gave you back.”

-it was so Peter.

“Huh? You did what now?” He wasn’t confused, he was just asking for clarification. Because surely the kid didn’t mean that he spoke to one of the most dangerous artifacts in all existence? Strike that, it’s Peter, that’s probably  _ exactly _ what he meant.

“Well, I tried everything. And I mean  _ everything _ ! For ten years! And I just couldn’t figure it out. I was feeling really bad, and I just started talking. Not sure to who, cause I don’t believe in God. I mean, technically, Thor is a God? To the Norse? But no. So I was just talking to the ether, I guess. But then something started talking back to me. 

“It was the soul stone. It really didn’t like what it had been used to do. And it just  _ happened _ to mention that everyone that was snapped was inside it. Which, sounded, ew. But eventually, it just came right out and said ‘Peter, I have your aunt, your only family left in the world, and I have Tony Stark, your’...uh, ‘the only person who could maybe help you figure this out. Choosing one would mean sacrificing the chance to spend this time with the other. A sacrifice is required to use me. Would you sacrifice spending time with one to get time with the other?’

“I have to admit, it struck me dumb for a bit. But I thought about what the stone was saying, listened to the actual words it said, and I knew it was trying to help. So I answered. I did what I had to do, to maybe save the world. The universe. I said ‘I choose Tony Stark.’ It wasn’t immediate. I kind of thought it would be. I mean, the snap happened within a minute. But the stone told me it would take some time. So I got Happy and Rhodey to come over, and called Pepper to come home, and you know the rest!”

Wow. That was. A lot. But he only had one burning question he needed an answer too. A dire need.

“Home? You live here?”

Peter looked a bit nervous as he answered, “Yeah, well, after the snap, I didn’t have anywhere to go. May was gone, and with her the apartment. Ned was gone. I didn’t feel right asking to stay with MJ. I was staying on the streets when Pepper found me. She told me I was moving in, and she wasn’t giving me any choice. Um, I don’t have to stay though…”

“NO!” He actually yelled it, without meaning to. Peter flinched a little and he felt so bad. A little (lot) quieter, he continued, “No. You don’t have to go anywhere! I’m just glad Pep was able to get you here. And yeah. She orders me around all the time too. I’m guessing after ten years, you’ve learned to just accede to her demands also?”

With a little quirk to his mouth, that Tony did  _ not _ want to kiss, he just nodded.

“It’s really best that way. She usually knows what she’s doing better than us anyways. I’m sure you’ve learned that in the past ten years.”

“Yeah, yeah I really have. But she does make things easier, I have to give her that. I would  _ still _ be struggling with the whole being outed as Spiderman thing if it wasn’t for her.” He shook his head ruefully, obviously remembering it all again.

“Boss,” Friday cut in, “it’s time for dinner. And Ms. Pepper has advised me to tell you that she has told me to cut all power to the lab if you have not started heading upstairs in ten minutes.”

“Friday, I thought you loved me! Would you really cut my power?”

“In a heartbeat boss. Go eat.”

He really had to shake the hand of the person who made her  _ so  _ completely life-like and sarcastic. And then kick them. Oh wait. That was him.

“Let’s go Pete. Apparently, dinner waits for no man.”


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner, they were joined by the remaining Avengers that were in the area.

“Nat, Bruce, Steve. Howdy” Howdy? What the hell? What even  _ was _ that?

Giving him a weird look, Steve replied, “Howdy Tony. It’s been awhile.”

“Actually, it’s only been a day for me. Bruce, I heard you tamed the Hulk? That’s awesome!”

Call him petty, but he still wasn’t completely over Siberia. Plus, that really  _ was _ awesome!

“Yeah, Pete really helped me out. It’s been a lot calmer since that was all figured out.”

Natasha just nodded at him. He didn’t really expect more from the spy though. Then Peter walked in the room, and he couldn’t believe the difference. She looked at him, and her smile literally lit up her face.

“Паук, we actually get to see you at dinner? Has the world stopped turning?”

You could hear the love and affection in her voice.

“Hey Nat. Friday kicked us out. Pepper pulled rank.”

“I’m shocked Friday let her. Usually no one has a higher rank than you.”

Peter laughed a little before replying, “Tony is back now. She's got her daddy back. She just wants to take care of him.”

“Yeah, but I bet she still has plenty of love left for her adopted daddy. Notice you’re  _ both _ up here, right?”

“Adopted daddy? Pete, did you steal my babies?” He said it all tough, but couldn't help cracking up when Peter turned red and started sputtering out assurances. “Pete, Pete, I’m just kidding! It’s not like I was only gone for a week. I’m glad they had someone to take care of them. They’re kind of needy!”

“Excuse me boss, but I’m not the one who has to be reminded about basic survival skills, like, ya know, eating and sleeping.”

“Yeah, yeah, ya sassy cow.”

“Don’t listen to him Friday, you know he’d be lost without you!” Pepper laughed as she walked through the door. “So what’s for dinner? Please tell me that Steve didn’t pick again?”

“Hey! The food I pick is good! And good  _ for _ you!” 

Bruce just smiled and shook his head, replying, “No, in honor of Tony, we went with cheeseburgers.”

“Bruce, my man! I knew there was a reason you were my favorite! Hear that sugarplum? If you want the spot back, you’ll have to work hard. He got me cheeseburgers!”

“Tony, you’re such a food whore. You’ll come crawling back within a week. I know where to get the donuts you love.”

“Oh. Well. Yeah. Those are some good donuts…”

Dinner continued in a lively manner and Tony realized that Peter was right, back in that first conversation, when he said that the snap changed people. They were still themselves, but at the same time...not. Happy was quieter, and obviously closer with Pete. They must have bonded over missing May. Rhodey still laughed at all of his jokes, but there was a perpetually surprised look in his eyes, like he couldn’t believe he was talking to Tony. Steve was probably the most changed. He wasn’t as uptight. You would think it would be the opposite with everything that went down, but it was like he decided life was too short, and to live and let live.

Peter, as much as he changed physically, growing ten years older, was actually the least changed personality wise. Sure, his humor was more adult, but he was still the same bubbly, giggly, genius, amazing person. And his physical changes were the things dreams were made of. His face, his body, his voice, his...he really needed to stop thinking about this. Especially during dinner. That Peter was at. Looking so good that Tony wanted to just taste him. No, stop thinking that!

“TONY!” Nat yelled, causing his head to snap up.

“What!?” He didn’t know why she was yelling, he was sitting two seats down from her!

“I’ve been calling your name for over a minute! What were you thinking about?”

Her eyes bounced between him and Peter, and he could see her brain working. He hated working with a spy!

“Nothing much, just trying to get everything from the past ten years straight in my head. So what’s up?”

“I could tell you weren’t listening! We all decided to have a little get together to celebrate your return. Nothing big, mostly just us and a couple of Peter’s friends. You in?”

“For a party? Is my name Tony Stark?” He smiled wide, a party was  _ just _ what he needed to get his mind off Peter.

“Uh, I thought it was Tony  _ Stank _ …” Rhodey piped up with a smirk.

“You’re sliding buddy! Now you’re not even my second favorite!”

Plans were quickly made for the party to take place in a week. It was going to be small, with only him, Peter, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Nat, Bruce, Steve, MJ, Flash, and Thor if they could reach him. He was looking forward to it.

The following few days were filled with plans for the party (just because it was small didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be amazing. He  _ was _ Tony Stark), catching up with everybody, being confined to the tower (since they weren’t letting anyone know he was back yet), and lab time with Peter.

Lab time was simultaneously the time he looked forward to the most, and dreaded the most, both for the same reason. 

He  _ loved _ spending time with Peter. Everyday he got to see a little more into his mind, and it was a  _ beautiful _ mind. Even more beautiful than his body, and Tony could say unequivocally that that was a hard feat to manage. They could discuss theories for hours. The experiments they performed had already given results, getting them ever closer to a breakthrough in getting everyone else back. They hoped. 

He  _ hated _ spending time with Peter. It was a torture that he had seldom experienced before. Usually, if he wanted someone, he got them. He wasn’t conceited, but he knew how he looked. And add his money and power to the equation and not many (any) said no. But with Peter, it was different. He couldn’t even  _ try _ with him. It would be wrong. Peter thought of him as a mentor. So every brush of his body against Tony’s, every smile that lit up his eyes, every time he grabbed Tony’s arm when he was excited about a breakthrough...it was all a little piece of hell. Especially when sometimes he could almost convince himself that Peter had feelings for him too. When he would swear that his eyes lingered on his lips. When his hand held onto his body a bit longer than necessary. His wishful thinking was slowly killing him.

Natasha had also cornered him one day to...discuss...how she felt about him bringing Peter to the airport. In his defense, he didn’t think it would go the way it did, but she did  _ not _ care.

“He was  _ fifteen _ Tony!  _ Fifteen _ ! You don’t bring a kid to an Avenger fight! If I could go back in time, I would break your face! Make another decision that could hurt him like that in the future, and I will make sure you go so far away that they won’t be able to get you back this time.”

It seemed that they had gotten quite close in the last decade, spider solidarity and all. He had never seen Natasha break her stoic facade for someone like that before. He was actually really glad Pete had her in his corner.

“I promise Nat. I won’t hurt him again.”

“Good. See that you don’t. Now, about the party, how do you feel about drinking games?”

Talk about whiplash! “Uh, I'm good with them. Wait, are they new? Will I need to be taught the rules?”

“No, we’ll keep it old school, just for you.”

“Okay, sounds good. Talking about old school, let’s make that the theme! We’ll pretend it’s a highschool party, with cheap alcohol, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle...how’s that sound?”

Natasha’s eyes seemed to glow as she slowly nodded, and he never wanted to take something back so bad before. But he’d be damned before he let her see him back down from her.

“Sounds good, Tones. I’ll make sure everything goes smoothly.”

That did _ not _ terrify him. At all.

The day of the party finally rolled around, and Tony was ready to let loose a bit. He was wound so tight from being around Peter and holding himself back. He just wanted a drink or two and to relax. Everyone slowly started to gather in the living area, after grabbing a drink from the bar. Natasha had cleared all the furniture to the edges, with bean bag type chairs in a circle so they’d all be lounging together.

“Okay everyone, the first game in our old school night of fun is going to be Spin the Bottle, so everyone grab a seat! Tony, as person of dubious honor, you have the first spin!”

Natasha was way too happy. She was planning something. He didn’t know what, but he knew it was something. He sank down into one of the (surprisingly) comfortable bean bags, and Natasha immediately grabbed the one opposite him. Rhodey took the seat next to him, with Happy, Pepper and Bruce between him and Nat. Steve took the other side of her and Flash sat quickly next to him. Very quickly. Crush quickly. MJ then sat next to Flash, leaving Peter to sit between her and Tony.

On the one hand, now he had to sit next to him for the game. On the other hand, now he didn’t have to look at him the entire time. And he got to sit next to him for the game. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the bottle, and gave it a big spin. After forever, it came to a stop on….himself.

“Ha, Tony! Even the bottle knows you love yourself!”

“Funny, Pep. Personally, I think the bottle just likes me. Let’s try again.”

This time, the bottle landed on Bruce. Well, this will be...interesting.

“Brucie-bear, guess it’s me and you! And just so you know, I’m not holding back!”

Honestly, Bruce appeared a bit...terrified...but he still gamely started knee walking towards Tony as Tony went towards him. Meeting in the middle, he immediately placed a hand behind Bruce’s head and pulled him forward as he leaned in. He softly kissed his lips, then let his tongue out to lick the bottom lip. Bruce automatically opened his mouth, and Tony let his tongue slip inside. He ran it along the roof of Bruce’s mouth, and felt Bruce’s tongue enter his mouth. Sucking on it a little, he let himself softly bite it. When he finally sat back, Bruce looked a bit dazed.

“You okay there Brucie-bear?”

Starting to shuffle back to his seat, Bruce called back to him, “Yeah, just trying to remember I’m straight.”

Everyone laughed at that, and Bruce was the next to spin. He got Nat, and he really made sure to remember that he was straight. Nat landed on Flash, who tried to get handsy and learned real quick that the Black Widow don’t play. He landed on MJ, who wrinkled her nose and kissed his cheek. She landed on Happy, and gave him a big, exaggerated peck on the lips, and then he landed on Peter. They eyed each other up, then darted together to give the quickest peck possible.

“That was kind of like kissing my uncle. Weird. Okay, my turn!”

Holding his breath, he watched the bottle turn and turn until it finally started slowing down. He thought it was going to stop on Rhodey, but it kept going just that much more, to land on him.

Peter looked at him with a grin, saying, “Now, don’t go easy on me Tony. I want the full Stark experience!”

Heart racing, he leaned in and brushed his lips over Peters. It was like a lightning strike. Peter’s tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, and he gladly gave it, dueling for space with his own tongue. One hand was behind Peter’s head, while the other traced up his spine. Peter crawled closer, until they were touching, chest to chest, thigh to thigh. He was getting hard, and he had to stop himself from rutting forward against Peter’s thigh.

He was holding himself in check pretty well until he heard Peter give a little moan. He dropped both his hands to Peter’s ass, pulling him forward and up, rubbing their cocks together. He was painfully hard, and he could feel Peter was too. He leaned him back a little and kissed his way down to his neck, sucking it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue. As Peter gave a loud moan, he vaguely started hearing people calling their names.

“Tony! Peter! Don’t make me get the hose! Enough!” That was Nat. And she really would get a hose. Slowly backing up to his own chair, he looked at Pete, who had collapsed back on to his chair, running his hands over his face.

“Wow. That was. Wow. Okay Tony, I can definitely see how you earned your reputation as amazing in bed. Wow.” He couldn’t help preening a bit at that. Yeah, he was good, and he knew it.

“Okay Tony, enough peacocking, spin!” Pepper yelled at him.

Reaching down for his second spin, it landed on Natasha. Raising one eyebrow, she came to him before he could even leave his seat. She put her hands on either side of his head, leaned down, and proceeded to kiss him to within an inch of his sanity. When she backed up, he just stared after her, struck a bit stupid.

The game continued on from there. Nat kissing Pepper (va va voom!), Pepper kissing Rhodey, Rhodey kissing MJ, MJ kissing Flash, Flash kissing Steve (if he had to guess, that was the best moment of Flash’s life), then Steve landed on Tony.

Smirking, Tony shuffled over to Steve and proceeded to give him the hardest, most bruising kiss he could manage. As he backed away, he felt that Steve had actually gotten turned on from that. He did  _ not _ want to think about what that meant for Steve and Bucky. As he got back to his set, Nat announced it was time to move on to the next game.

“We’re going to play a little game called ‘Never Have I Ever’. Everyone know how to play it?”

Everyone nodded but Bruce, who was shaking his head no.

“What? Do I  _ look _ like the type of guy who spent my high school years going to parties?”

“Okay, I’ll explain quickly. It shouldn’t be bad for you anyway. We go around in a circle, each saying something we haven’t done. Then, whoever  _ has _ done it, needs to take a drink. It’s usually a shot, but I really don’t want Tony to die.”

Everyone looked at Tony like they expected him to say something about that, and he shrugged, saying, “What? It’s a fair point.”

Everyone got their drinks, and went back to their seats.

“Okay, since Tony started last time, we’ll let someone else start this time. Let’s start with…Peter! He should ease us in slowly…” Nat tipped her glass at Peter, who got a smirk on his face as he turned to Tony.

“Never have I ever had a threesome with a Victoria's Secret model and her identical twin sister.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open as he went to reach for his drink. After taking a gulp, he looked at Peter. “How did you even know about that?”

“When you gave me majority share in SI, it came with access to everything. Including your personal journals. I wouldn’t have normally read them, but I was searching for anything that could help me get you back. None of them did, but now I have lots of blackmail material!”

“Oh, that’s low kid, real low!” Tony laughed. He remembered what was in his journals. The kid knew more about him than anyone else now, including Rhodey. And he still looked at him the same way, like he hung the moon. That was amazing, and he felt a little warmed by it.

“Okay,” Nat grinned before Tony could open his mouth to go next, “we’re going to go the other way around. MJ, you’re up next!”

Giving Tony an innocent look, that he immediately distrusted, MJ came out with, “Never have I ever been dusted.”

“Oooh, that’s low MJ!” Peter yelled as Tony took another drink. It continued in this vein, everyone asking questions to purposely make him drink, until it got back to him.

“Finally! Never have I ever been an enhanced person!” Ha! Got three of them with that!

Steve and Peter raised their glasses, tipping them towards each other before drinking, but Bruce did not. “Ahem. Bruce...gonna drink?”

“Huh? Me?”

“Yeah, you. Does a certain Hulk ring a bell?”

“Oh. Yeah. I didn’t think of that.”

The circle started again, thankfully with them all choosing not to gang up on him again. He still drank almost every time, don’t get him wrong, but that was just because of the life he had led, and he wasn’t alone anymore. It got back to MJ again, and she had a sly smile on her face. Uh oh. Here it comes…

“Never have I ever gotten caught in the library having sex with my engineering professor.”

Peter sputtered out, “I feel so called out!” as he raised his glass to drink. Tony could feel Rhodey’s gaze on him as he raised his glass also.

“You gotta admit though, MJ, Professor Dintova was hot!”

Tony spat his drink a bit, looking at Peter. “Professor Dintova from MIT?”

Finally realizing Tony was drinking too, Peter started laughing his ass off, cackling, “Oh my God, you too?”

Tony just nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “He was only 28 when I was in college. He must have been, what, pushing 60 when you were there?”

Peter smiled, while winking at Tony. “I like my men to be able to keep up with me intellectually. Why do you think Flash didn’t last?”

“Hey! Why you calling  _ me _ out!?” Flash huffed, subtly moving closer to Steve, who just rolled his eyes and let him cuddle into his side.

They spent a few more rounds playing, with Tony and, surprisingly, Peter, needing new drinks more than once, that Natasha offered to go get for them. It seems Pete was  _ not _ an innocent kid anymore. And it was kind of (really) turning Tony on. As everyone else was on their third drinks, and Tony and Peter on their sixth, Natasha called the game to a halt.

“Okay, now that we are all sufficiently inebriated, time for Truth or Dare! I go first this time!” With that, she spun her head to Tony, asking Truth or Dare.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ll be brave. Let’s go with dare.” Tony said with a small laugh.

“Oh, Tony, you are going to  _ regret _ that!” Natasha positively cackled at him, “I dare you to tell us your most embarrassing moment to date.”

“Uh, Nat, that’s a truth…” Tony said, trying to get out of it.

“No, it’s a dare to tell us a truth. Keep up.”

Okay, what could he say that was bad, but wasn’t his actual most embarrassing moment? Oh, maybe that time he got shut down by the Playboy model for her to make a play for Steve, only to get rejected…

“When I was thirteen, my mom walked in on me humping my pillow, calling out my best friend’s name. I noticed she was there just as I was cumming. I couldn’t masterbate for a year, because every time I tried, I saw my mom in the doorway, staring at me horrified.”

Wait! He didn’t mean to say that! That was his  _ actual _ most embarrassing moment! What the hell happened?! He looked at Natasha, who looked like that cat that just got all the cream, and just  _ knew _ that she had something to do with it.

“Nat, what did you do?” He growled out darkly.

Looking innocently,  _ too _ innocently, at him, she just batted her eyes (literally! Like that’s not suspicious in itself!) and replied, “Nooothinggg…”

“Yeah,  _ that _ was convincing. Fine. Bruce, truth or dare?”

“Um, I think I’ll go with dare?” Bruce said timidly.

“Okay, I dare you to…” he looked around for inspiration, “pick a number, 1-9, and I’ll give you your dare.”

Giving Tony a suspicious look, Bruce finally ground out the number three. Counting three people down from him, Tony pointed at Rhodey and said, “I dare you to give him a lap dance!”

Bruce blushed, but gamely stood up and got in front of Rhodey. Before he could start, Tony stopped him, holding up his finger.

“Wait! I think we need music to set the mood! Friday, can we get a good song playing?”

With that, Pony, by Ginuwine started playing over the speakers, causing Bruce’s blush to deepen even more. “Tony, I will get you back for this,” he said as he started gyrating above Rhodey’s lap. Rhodey just laughed and started pretending to smack Bruce’s ass. Tony made him finish the song. He thought Bruce would pick him next, but, instead, he chose Peter. Tony arched his eyebrow, mouthing ‘bold move’.

“Peter, truth or dare?” Bruce looked so innocent, Tony knew he was up to something.

“I’m gonna go with truth.”

Bruce smirked towards Tony, then replied, “What’s your darkest fantasy?”

Peter’s face went red as he opened his mouth to reply. “My darkest fantasy is to be held down and not allowed to move as I get fucked forcefully,” as he talked, his face slowly went from red to white, “I want to fight against it, but to have him put me in my place. I want him to put his hand around my throat and squeeze until I have to work just to breathe. I want him to fuck me, caring only about getting off, not giving a damn about if I like it or not. I want him to tell me I’m a slut and that the only thing I’m good as is a cum dumpster. Then, when he comes, I want him to cuddle me and tell me what a great job I did and how proud he is of me.”

After he finished talking, there was silence. Then Flash whistled low under his breath and mumbled, “Anyone else completely turned on right now?”

Immediately, Steve, MJ, Tony and Bruce raised their hands.

“Well, maybe I’m bi?” Bruce questioned, breaking the tension.

“Holy shit Peter. That’s hot. That’s so hot. You sure you want to stay my ex? I could buy a strap-on…” MJ wiggled her eyebrows at Peter, causing him to laugh.

“Okay, and on that completely humiliating note, which I’m not even sure  _ why _ I told you about,” he said looking towards Nat, who still sat there innocently, “I’m next.” With an evil look in his eye, he looked at Pepper. “Pep, truth or dare?”

Giving him a cold look, Pepper just replied, “Dare.”

“I dare you to go to the person you have feelings for and give them a big ole fat kiss!” Peter was almost chortling by the time he was done talking.

Giving a huff, Pepper got up and stalked over to Rhodey. Glaring at Peter, she leaned down and kissed the stunned man softly on his lips. As she walked back to her seat, Rhodey finally moved, whipping his head around to her, breathing out, “Really?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, replying, “Really. We can talk more after. There’s been some strange going ons and I want this conversation to be private.” With that, she cut a glance Nat’s way.

“Natasha, truth or dare?” Pepper almost purred out.

Natasha just looked back at her, unimpressed, as she answered, “Dare.”

“I dare you to finish Tony’s drink. In front of us.”

Nat blanched a little, then gamely went and picked up Tony’s glass. As she raised it to her lips, she dropped it, spilling it all over the floor.

“Oops. Guess I’ll go make another,” Natasha said as she started walking towards the kitchen.

“Not so fast, Nat! It’s my dare, so I get to choose what you do since you “accidentally” spilled that one,” Pepper gave a hard look to Natasha. “You get to finish Peter’s drink now. And as a world class spy, it would be  _ really _ suspicious if you spilled this one too.”

Natasha slowly walked over to Peter, got a grumpy look on her face, then downed his drink.

“Oh, and I think  _ I _ will go refill the drinks. Have a seat, Nat, I’ll be right back.” With that, Pepper took Tony and Peter’s glasses and left the room. Natasha had no choice but to go sink back into her seat after helping clean up the mess she made. When Pepper got back, she gave them their drinks, and then gestured for Natasha to continue the game.

“Steve, truth or dare?” Natasha turned to Steve and asked.

“Uh, I guess I’ll go with truth?” Steve said, as if he was confused by what had just happened.

“Okay, tell us the worst thing you’ve gotten away with doing.”

“Uh, well, I guess...back in the forties when I joined the army, it was still illegal to be homosexual, but I still fucked Bucky every chance I got.”

“Ooh, you’re so  _ bad _ Steve,” Tony snickered. Like that wasn’t something completely obvious. Of course everyone knew Steve and Bucky were together back then. They were together until the day Bucky got snapped.

“Okay, um. I guess it’s my turn. MJ, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with dare. Live dangerously,” MJ dryly replied, rolling her eyes. It was  _ Steve _ , what was  _ he _ gonna do?

“Okay. Uh. I dare you toooo…” he looked around and then smiled, “I dare you to change clothes with Flash for the rest of the game. Including underclothes.”

MJ burst out laughing, looking at Flash. “Oh, have fun wearing my bra and panties for the rest of the night!”

Flash looked a bit mutinous as he left the room with her, muttering under his breath, “It wasn’t even  _ my _ dare!”

As they waited for the two of them to return, Pepper, Tony, and Peter shared a look, then looked at Natasha, then back at each other. They knew something was up. And now that Nat had finished Peter’s drink, they could figure it out.

MJ and Flash walked back into the room and sat down, Flash picking at the thong riding up his ass. “I really don’t understand how you girls put up with this!” he complained. Tony thought it was very interesting that Peter blushed at that.

“Okay, umm…Happy! Truth or dare?”

Happy looked over at Tony, grumbling, “Why do I do this? He’s lucky I love him,” then a little louder, he looked at MJ and said, “Truth.”

“Okay, have you ever cheated on a partner?”

With a look of relief, Happy answered, “No. That’s not something I would do.”

Peter looked over at him, pursing his lips, saying, “Good. Keep it that way when we get May back.”

Happy rolled his eyes, and looked at Flash. “Truth or dare, kid?”

“I’ll go with dare. Do your worst old man!” Flash never had been very smart. Happy knew just where to hit him.

“I dare you to take a selfie with your finger up your nose, and post it to all of your social media platforms. No explanations allowed.”

Looking like Happy had just killed him, Flash just sat there with his mouth hanging open, until Happy made a shooing motion to get him going. He slowly took out his phone and opened it up. Looking like he was going to cry, he stuck his finger in his nose and took the picture. A few clicks on his phone later, MJ and Peter got notifications on their phones, letting them know that Flash had updated. Laughing uproariously, they high fived as they took turns commenting on his different platforms.

Flash huffed, then looked at Peter and bit out, “Truth or dare, Pete?”

Knowing this was going to suck either way, with a butthurt Flash doing the asking, Peter chose dare.

“I dare you to perform a striptease in the middle of the circle to one entire song. The only thing you can leave on is your underwear!”

Peter blushed, but stood up and went to the center. Tony held up his finger, and said, “Friday, play ‘Nobody’ by Keith Sweat!”

The music started and Peter slowly started moving. He unbuttoned his shirt, still moving at a snail's pace. He shrugged it off his shoulders, and let it fall until it was hooked around his wrists. Taking it into one hand, he threw it at Flash, hitting him in the face, causing Flash to just laugh. Bringing his hands to his pants, he unbuttoned them, and slooowly brought the zipper down.

Shimmying out of them, he left them puddled on the floor, and started moving his hips, running his hands up his body, but Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of the  _ thong, the pink silky thong _ , that his boy was wearing. If someone had asked him what 2+2 was, he wouldn’t have been able to answer. Out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed he was  _ not _ the only one shifting in their seats, trying to relieve the ache that Peter was causing.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get any  better worse, Peter sank to his knees, crawled over to MJ, and proceeded to writhe against her. Laughing, she pushed him away, straight towards Tony. He couldn’t breath as Peter put his hands on his knees, pushing them apart, arching his chest against Tony’s hard cock. He knew he had to have felt it. Peter followed the arching of his body, standing up, and Tony thought it was over, but instead, he just closed Tony’s legs, placing his knees on either side of him, and ground down against him.

Tony could feel Peter’s own hard cock against his, and he  _ knew _ it had not been hard when MJ pushed him over. That thong left  _ nothing _ to the imagination. He was so turned on it was painful, as Peter started to give him the filthiest lap dance he had ever received. He was about to cum, and looking at Peter’s face, he knew he was too. Thinking fast, he gave a signal to Friday to cut the lights. As soon as they were in darkness, he grabbed a tissue from his pocket, taking both his and Peter’s cocks out, stroking them just once, causing them to both to cum into the tissue. He quickly put them both away, shoving the sticky tissue back in his pockets, and signaled for the lights to return. 

“Huh, that was weird,” he let out breathlessly, “Pep, did you forget to pay the lights?”

Giving him a look, she replied, “Yes, Tony. I forgot to pay the lights. That are powered by an arc reactor. That you created.”

Finally looking at Peter, he almost got hard again, never mind his middle age refractory period. The boy looked  _ wrecked _ . In the best, most sinful, way possible. Giving Tony a secret smile, he mouthed ‘thank you’ as he backed away over to his pants, putting them back on as he walked to his seat.

Rolling her eyes, because nothing got past Pepper, she motioned for Peter to continue the game.

“Natasha, truth or dare?” Peter asked with an intense look on his face.

Shaking her head, muttering ‘great spy I am’ under her breath, Natasha finally answered, “I give. Truth.”

“What the hell did you do to mine and Tony’s drinks?!”

Giving a sigh, Natasha answered, “I spiked it with a new truth serum that SHIELD came out with.”

“What?! Why?!” Peter yelped out, causing Natasha to smirk and shake her head.

“Uh, uh, uh...one question per turn, Паук.” Turning her head, she added, “Rhodey, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he said, while furrowing his brows, obviously thinking about what she had just said.

“Okay, who was the star of your last erotic fantasy?”

Rhodey flushed and answered bashfully, “Pepper.”

Pepper smiled at him as he continued, “Tony, truth or dare?”

“I’ll go with truth. Be nice to me honeybear!” Tony replied, throwing him a dazzling smile.

“Okay, we’ll keep with the old-school theme and ask a grade school question. Who do you have a crush on?”

Tony went silent, just looking at Rhodey, like he had been betrayed. Finally, he opened his mouth and with a wounded air, answered, “Pete.”

Natasha smirked to herself, Rhodey looked confused, Pepper looked pleased, Happy rolled his eyes, Bruce looked unfazed, Steve looked a bit upset, Flash looked mad, MJ looked smug, and Peter...Peter looked like he had just gotten hit by a bus. But in a good way. A smile slowly started forming on his lips, which Tony had every intention of licking off later tonight.

“Nat, last question, and then I’m done. Truth or dare?”

“It doesn’t matter either way, does it? Fine, I’ll make it easy for you. Truth.”

“Why? Why did you dose Peter and me with a  _ truth serum _ ?”

“It was fun? Okay, no, honestly, it was because you two idiots were pining for each other, but would have never admitted it without help. Also...yeah, it was fun.”

That was so...Natasha. He wanted to smack her upside the head (in a totally non-violent way, because he  _ did not _ hit girls, even girls that could totally whoop his ass) at the same time that he thanked her profusely. Because now he had Peter looking at him, licking his lips, with bedroom eyes on full display.

And on that note…

“Okay, good games everyone! I had fun, you had fun, we all had fun, I feel very welcomed back, now leave.”

There was a mixture of laughter and grumbling, as everyone got to their feet and started to shuffle out, including…”Not you Pete. I have, uh, something I’d like to discuss with you.”

He could see the smirks on Pepper’s and Natasha’s faces, but he just didn’t care. Not when Peter’s face lit up and he immediately changed course to walk to Tony, instead of out the door.

Waiting to speak until everyone else was gone, he just took his time looking at his boy. His moppy hair, his smile-crinkled eyes, his pert nose, his luscious lips that hopefully soon would be wrapped around his --

Clearing his throat, he continued his perusal, down past his muscled pecs, his six pack abs, his toned arms, his perfect thighs, his bubbly ass (which he couldn’t see at this moment, but knew from prior (covert) observation, was a thing of art).

As soon as the door closed behind the last person leaving, Tony stepped forward, reaching with one hand behind Peter’s head, his other grabbing his delectable ass, and brushed his lips over the others, lightly, once, twice, then again. Peter let out a small whimper, put both of his hands behind Tony’s head, and pulled him in tighter as he attacked his mouth. Grinding their cocks together, Tony let go of him long enough to reach down and lift his shirt up. Pulling away from Peter, he finished pulling his shirt off, throwing it somewhere away from them and reached for the hem of Peter’s shirt, when Peter spoke.

“I thought you wanted to talk? Isn’t that why you held me back?”

Tony held back a groan, reigning himself in. Yeah, of course, they  _ should _ talk, it would be the smart thing, it’s just... _ he was so turned on _ !

He took a little step back, raising his head to look at Peter, and saw the little grin on his face. The little shit was fucking with him!

“Yeah, you’re right. We don’t want to rush anything. We should talk. In fact, I just got back, we should take this slow. Maybe save anything physical for at least a month or two…”

Peter’s face had fallen when Tony started to speak, and by the end, the boy looked positively horrified. Then he seemed to take in Tony’s face and huffed out a laugh. Tony smirked back, saying, “Never mess with the master, kid.” Then he leaned back in and started gently kissing up Peter’s neck, feeling him shiver.

“I won’t. Promise. Just don’t stop.” Peter was already beginning to sound wrecked. Finally lifting the hem of Peter’s shirt, he backed away long enough to pull it over his head, tossing it to join his on the floor.

“Oh God, Mr. Stark, I’ve wanted this for so long!” Peter moaned out as Tony’s lips latched onto one of his nipples. Hearing him call him Mr. Stark, in that breathless voice, Tony could feel his already hard cock give a twitch.

“Oh baby boy, anything you want, it’s yours,” he breathed out brokenly, reaching down and slipping his hand beneath Peter’s pants, feeling that silky material already getting wet.

“Oh, daddy, I want you to fuck me!” Tony almost came in his pants (again) hearing those words moaned from Peter’s mouth. He never realized he had a daddy kink before.

“Let’s take this to my room. I want to take my time with you.” Tony ground out, already pulling Peter with him, wishing he could just teleport them there.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting to his room and opening the door seemed to take longer than it ever had before. That could be because of them stopping and kissing and groping and stripping, but still. It took forever. By the time he was kicking the door closed behind him, he was naked, and he had a naked Peter in his arms.

He reached down, pulling both of their cocks into his hand, squeezing them together, sliding his hand up and back down. Backing up a step, he picked Peter up and threw him on his mattress, following him down. Peter huffed out a laugh, that quickly turned into a moan as Tony swallowed him down to the root. He pulled back up, sucking and licking, raising his hand to twist on Peter’s cock to the right, as he twisted his head to the left. Then he changed direction on both as he made his descent back down. He reached with his other hand to cup Peter’s balls, and when his mouth was all the way down, nose against his perfect abs, he hummed.

Peter’s back arched off the bed, breathy moans coming out of his mouth non-stop, as his hands found purchase in Tony’s hair, tugging lightly. Tony took the hand holding his balls, lowering it to smooth over his pucker, circling it, lightly pressing, without actually entering it.

“Tony, stop playing and fuck me! I want to come with you inside of me!” Peter almost sobbed out, sounding wrecked. He reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed his lube out. Pouring some on his fingers, he pushed one finger into Peter as he swallowed him down again.

“More Tony, I won’t break. I’m not a virgin, and I’m Spiderman. I can take it.” Tony almost laughed at how aggravated Peter sounded with him. His boy did not want to wait! Sliding his finger out, he quickly added more lube and pushed two in, scissoring them apart for a few minutes, before quickly adding a third. Brushing over Peter’s prostate, he reveled in the sounds coming out of his mouth. Finally pulling all three fingers out, shushing Peter’s whimper at the empty feeling, he lined himself up, and pushed all the way in, in one movement, trusting Peter to know his body.

Bottoming out, he had to take a minute to just breathe, holding on with everything he had, not to come.

“Oh, baby, you feel so good around my cock. So tight, like you were made for me.”

“Daddy, give it to me harder, I need it!” Peter keened out, face flushed and tossing around.

“Have you been a good boy? Do you deserve it?”

“No daddy, I’ve been bad! So bad! You should punish me!”

Looking up, Tony could see the smirk on Peter’s face. Guess his little boy wasn’t so sweet and innocent. He started moving, not easing into it, just immediately pounding away. He could feel his hips slamming into Peter’s, knowing he’d have bruises tomorrow, but knowing it was worth it. Lifting one of Peter’s legs to his shoulder, changing the angle just enough, he could tell by Peter’s reaction that he had found his prostate. Peter went to reach for his leaking cock, but Tony smacked his hand away.

“That’s daddy’s. Only good boys get their cocks touched. You’ll have to come only by my cock, if you want to come.”

With that, Tony braced his legs against the mattress, hooked Peter’s other leg, bending him in half, raising his ass off the bed completely, and started jack-hammering directly into his prostate. He knew he was going to be coming quickly, but with the sounds coming from Peter, and the tightening of his abs, he wasn’t going to take any longer. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, as he tried to go impossibly deeper and harder.

“Baby, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make daddy come. You’ve been so good. Such a good boy, a good little cockslut just for daddy. Are you daddy’s good boy, Pete?”

“Yes, daddy! I’m your good boy! Come in me, I need your cum, I need it inside of me, daddy. Daddy...dadd--”

The last daddy was cut off, as Peter came all over his stomach, cock untouched, his clenching ass pulling Tony’s orgasm out of him. Letting Peter’s legs go, Tony collapsed on top of him, pressing little kisses into his neck and chest.

Finally pulling out, he couldn’t help his smile at Peter’s little whine. Getting up, he got a face cloth and proceeded to clean both of them up. When he was finished, he threw it in the general direction of his hamper, and lay back down, pulling Peter to cuddle on his chest.

“Okay, I think it really is time to have a talk now. I want to make sure no one gets hurt, so we need to know what it is we’re doing here.” Tony said a bit nervously. He knew he was all in, but Peter was still young. And hot. And Spiderman.

“Aw, Tony, you want to DTR?” Peter giggled up at him.

“I want to...what now?” Color him confused, but he had no idea what Peter was saying.

“DTR. Define the relationship. I’m down. I’ll lay my cards on the table. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen. I’ve worked for ten years to bring you back. If you’re not going anywhere, neither am I,” Peter looked up at him, a sly grin forming on his face, before continuing, “I’m yours daddy. Yours to do whatever you want with.”

Even though Tony was not a teenager anymore, or a super powered person, that grin, with those words, did a valiant job of trying to make him hard again.

“Baby, you’re speaking my language. My own little spiderling, to do whatever I want with? Well, right now, I want you to sleep with me. Just sleep. Wrapped together, warm and safe.”

Peter’s face softened and he hugged a little bit tighter to Tony’s chest. “That I can do. Goodnight Tony, I’ll be here in the morning.”

The following morning, Tony woke up to a warm, wet vice around his cock. His hips were already bucking up as he blearily opened his eyes and looked down. Seeing Peter’s head bobbing up and down was all it took, and he was coming down his throat with no warning. Peter swallowed it down, bucking his own hips against the bed, before looking up at Tony and smiling, licking his lips.

“Morning, Tony. Did you have a good dream?”

“The best, baby. Now, come up here so I can return the favor.”

Crawling up Tony’s body, Peter responded, “No need. Just feeling you in my mouth was enough for me. We may have to change the sheets though,” he giggled out.

“Well, let me go make breakfast for you then.”

Peter cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, so you decided to kick me out anyway?”

Remembering back to their conversation the first morning he made breakfast, Tony huffed out a laugh. “No, baby boy, daddy’s keeping you forever.”

Getting up, they threw on some clothes, and Tony had to admit he liked the look of Peter dressed in his clothes. They walked out to the kitchen, and Tony started gathering all the supplies he would need, making sure it was enough for everyone. While they didn’t have breakfast together every day, he had a feeling that after last night, they’d have more people than usual.

Sure enough, halfway through his second batch of pancakes, the table was already full, with Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Nat, Cap, and even Bruce. Finishing up, he placed the last batch on the table and sat down.   
  
“Okay, you animals, go at it! No biting, no fighting!” He laughed out. They all just rolled their eyes at him as they (mostly) civilly went about filling their plates. “I know why you guys all decided you needed breakfast  _ right now _ . So go ahead, ask your questions.”

There was some glancing around before Steve shrugged and decided to just ask bluntly, “So, you and Peter. Hookup? Friends with benefits? More? Less?”

Tony looked over to Peter and smiled softly. “Not that it’s  _ any _ of your businesses, but more. Definitely more. And we’re gonna leave it at that. Speaking of new relationships…” he trailed off as he looked over to Rhodey, sitting next to Pepper, hands intertwined, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Nope. Not gonna do it. You dirty minded people. Just know that we are in a relationship.” Rhodey smiled over at Tony.

“Welp, I’m happy for you, Sugar-bear! Treat her right, though, or…” Tony trailed off, faux threateningly. 

“Or what? What are you gonna do to me, Tones?” Rhodey laughed back at him.

“Nothing. I don’t gotta do anything. Pep’s able to take care of herself. I was just warning you about that.” Tony replied innocently, raising an eyebrow. “Okay then,” he continued, “as fun as this has been, it’s time to go back to the lab. We have a universe to save. You coming Pete?” Peter just nodded and stood, carrying his plate to the sink. “Ciao, people! If you come visit, remember to knock first!” He yelled as he walked into the elevator Friday had waiting for him. Peter just placed his shaking head into his hands, following after him, clearly exasperated already.

“Have fun Peter! If he gives you too much trouble, just call me!” Pepper laughed after them.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were spent working in the labs all day, and fucking all night (and sometimes in the labs...okay, most days in the labs). They hadn’t come any closer to figuring out how to bring everyone back, but they had figured out how to open a doorway to alternate universes. That had been...fun. Having a foursome with yourself and two of your boyfriend? Definitely something they would come back to. 

They were both getting frustrated, and trying not to take it out on each other. They came up with a way to make sure this situation wouldn’t affect their relationship. If one of them started taking their frustrations out on the other, the other would say “grump” and the one was being a grump would take a break, get a drink or some food. They also ate dinner upstairs every night. If they took too long to go up, Pepper would have Friday cut the power. It seemed to be working so far.

But all good things must come to an end. After six months and still no breakthrough, Tony could tell Peter was losing hope. 

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. We're going to figure it out.” Tony tried to soothe him one day when he found him in the lab, head down on a table, silent tears coming from his eyes.

“But what if we don’t? What if we never get them back? What if this is it?” Peter’s voice got smaller as he added, “What if I chose you over Aunt May and it’s forever?”

Tony’s heart broke for him. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back, trying to just be there for him, as he continued, “What if, at the end, I see Aunt May and she’s mad at me for choosing you?”

“She won’t be, baby. Even if we never figure it out, and can never bring them back, she won’t be mad. She would understand. You didn’t choose me over her, you chose the person who gave the best chance of getting everyone back. She would be okay with that! She knows and loves every part of you, even the part that would choose trying to save the entire world over getting back their one person.”

“But what if I didn’t do it just for the world? What if I did it for you? I’ve loved you since I was 15. What if I  _ did _ choose you for me?” Peter leaned back and looked up at Tony, tears streaming down his face, looking like his whole world had crumbled.

“Peter, even if you wanted me back, even if you loved me, tell me this. If I didn’t have knowledge that might help you save everyone, but Bucky did, who would you have brought back?”

Quietly, almost without sound, Peter answered, “Bucky…”

“And that’s how I know your aunt won’t be mad at you. Because if the roles were reversed, I wouldn’t be mad if it was Bucky you had to bring back. We love you Pete, in very different ways, but we both love you, and we always will.”

Finally looking like Tony had gotten through to him, Peter smiled tremulously and leaned in, pressing his face to Tony’s neck. “I love you,” he said, placing a kiss where he lay. “I love you,” with another kiss. “I love you.” kiss “I love you.” kiss “I love you.” As he was kissing, he slowly moved further down Tony’s body, until he was on his knees in front of him, mouthing him through his sweats. Reaching up, he swiftly divested him of his pants, leaving Tony standing there bare, with his cock at attention.

“Look at you, already so turned on for me,” Peter purred against the tip of Tony’s length, torturing him with his hot breath and vibrations from speaking. 

“Yeah, baby, I’m always turned on for you. This isn’t even my cock anymore, it’s your cock. You gonna suck it? You gonna suck your own cock baby?” Tony groaned out, inhaling sharply when Peter immediately took him down to the root. “Ah, baby, yes, suck that cock. Suck  _ your _ c-cock…” Tony’s words stuttered as Peter hollowed his mouth, sucking voraciously. Just as he could feel his balls tightening, heat swirling in his belly, Peter pulled off, causing Tony to let out a (very manly) whine.

“I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me with my cock.” Peter’s lips were red and spit slicked, and he looked amazing.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” Pulling Peter up to his feet, he kicked off his pants fully, then removed Peter’s, and pushed him back until he was against the table, nudging him until he hopped up to sit on it. Reaching down, he felt Peter still open and slick from that morning, when he had woken to Peter riding him.

“Oh, Pete, I don’t even have to wait, you’re already ready for me, so needy, wanting to be fucked with your cock.” He said as he slid all the way in, not stopping until his pelvis met Peter’s body. 

“Yes, Daddy, that’s right. Fuck your needy little slut. Fuck me with my cock. Give it to me hard, make it hurt Daddy!”

Tony pulled almost all the way out, until only his head was still inside, then thrust back as hard as he could, causing Peter to gasp and whine. Moving to a slightly different angle, he did it again, then again, until on the fourth time, Peter yelped and clenched down on him. Knowing he had found his prostate, he began an assault on it, watching Peter writhe away, face flushed and panting. He could feel the tightening begin, and he reached down to stroke Peter’s cock at the same pace as he was moving his hips.

“Huh, what did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” Peter breathed out, unexpectedly.

“I didn’t say anything baby. Want me to talk to you, tell you what a good boy you are, such a good little whore for your daddy?”

But Peter didn’t seem to be listening. In fact, his hips stopped moving and he looked like he was trying to listen to something far away. Tony slowed to a stop, not sure what was going on.

“Baby, are you okay? Want me to slow down, be more gentle?” He didn’t usually, but Tony wanted to make sure that Peter was always okay with everything he did. But all Peter did was hold up a finger, face scrunching, until he suddenly pushed Tony away gently, and got up excitedly. 

“Peter, baby, what’s going on?” Tony was stuck between bemusement and worry. Peter had never stopped during sex, not even that time that Steve had walked in on them and stood there gawking.

“Tony, TONY! I GOT IT! I KNOW HOW TO GET THEM ALL BACK!” Peter looked euphoric, and a bit crazed. He started running to the door, which Tony signaled Friday to lock.

“Peter, that’s awesome, but first, let’s get our pants back on, and second, why are you  _ leaving _ the lab?”

Peter looked down, almost confused to be naked, and caught the pants that Tony threw to him, putting them on quickly.

“The answer isn't in the lab. I know! That’s so weird! But it’s not a lab answer. It’s a mystical answer to a mystical problem. The stone talked to me again, just now.” Peter was looking at Tony with a pleading look, silently begging him to understand. Tony slowly got his pants on, hissing a bit as the waist was raised above his still hard cock.

“Okay. Okay. What did it say? It didn’t lead you wrong last time.” Tony was trying to switch gears, but it was hard. Literally. But if they could save everyone, that was more important than his dick. It was.

Giving a radiant smile, Peter answered, “It said that it had come to the conclusion that there was no way for us to save everyone.” Tony felt his heart seize. But wait, that wouldn’t make Peter so happy, there must be more. “It said that the only one with the power to fix this, was the one thing holding it all together. It offered to make the ultimate sacrifice. I’m going to destroy the soul stone. And when I do, everyone will come back.

Okay, this? This was huge! But there was only one issue he could think of…

“But Pete, we don’t  _ have _ the soul stone. How are we supposed to destroy something we don’t have access to?”

Peter rolled his eyes affectionately, like he couldn’t believe Tony even had to ask.

“It’s the most powerful thing in the universe. It can be wherever it wants to be. So right now, it want’s to be upstairs in the bedside table drawer.”

Oh. Wait, what?! The most powerful thing in the universe was sitting in his nightstand drawer?! But…”Why didn’t it just come down here?”

Peter smirked before answering, “It knew what we were doing. It wanted to give us a bit to calm down. Also, it says sorry.” Then he giggled. Little wretch was laughing at him! Also, a frickin  _ stone _ knew about his sex life. And had turned into a cock block. Awkward.

“Okay, let’s do this then. Fri, you can unlock the doors. Please bring us to the penthouse, light speed.” Tony said, stepping into the elevator.

“Sure thing boss.” And with that, the doors closed, and they were sent to his floor so fast he almost felt flattened. Peter was bouncing on his feet, face alight with happiness. When the normally 2 minute ride ended after 30 seconds, Tony almost fell out when the doors opened.

“Thanks Fri. Also, never let me do that again. I think I may be sick.”

“There’s no time for that Tony. Let’s go!” Tony looked on bemused as Peter was already halfway to his room, before he himself had taken two steps. When he got to his door, he looked inside, and Peter was just standing at the nightstand, drawer open, staring into it reverently. He reached down and carefully picked it up, a tear running down his face.

“Pete, honey, you okay?” Tony knew this was big, but he wanted to make sure it was safe.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s just...this stone is older than anything else in the universe. These stones together  _ make _ this universe. And it’s going to give it’s life to bring back half of humanity. It’s just...that’s huge.” Well….when you put it like that...he could see why Peter was getting so emotional. He stepped closer and put his arms around him, hugging him close. Peter let himself take a moment, burying his head in Tony’s neck, before he pulled back.

“Okay. Okay, let’s do this.” He raised his eyes to Tony, grinning, “Let’s get May, and Ned, and everybody else back!”

Clasping Tony’s hand, Peter led them back to the elevator, asking her to bring them back to the lab. 

“Light speed again, boss?” He could swear he heard a grin in her voice. “Uh, no babygirl, normal speed is good.” If going up had been bad, he didn’t want to imagine going  _ down _ at that speed. His stomach rolled just thinking of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting out of the elevator back in the lab, Tony followed Peter over to one of the tables. Peter set the stone down, and then just stared at it. Just as enough time had elapsed that Tony was about to speak up, Peter looked at him, smiled, and said, “We’re ready.”

Gulping, Tony nodded his head and watched as Peter picked the stone back up, cradling it near his heart. Then he started to squeeze. As he put more and more pressure on it, tears started leaking out of his eyes. Tony stepped close behind him and wrapped his arms around him, trying to lend him his strength, knowing it was emotional, and not physical, strength he needed.

When the stone started cracking, Tony could see light pouring out of it. It got so bright he had to close his eyes, and then bury his head in Peter’s back. He could swear that he heard something, almost singing, but at the same time, he knew he couldn’t hear anything. Everything seemed to come to a crescendo, and then it was over. Silence. Darkness. He came back to awareness, not having even realized he had gone anywhere, to a sobbing Peter in his arms.

“Baby, baby, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I love you, I love you so much.” He just murmured anything he could, lightly brushing kisses anywhere his lips landed.

“I know, I love you too. That was just...so...beautiful. And tragic. And it  _ never _ should have had to happen. I thought I hated Thanos before, but for what just happened...I can’t explain it. It was just a million times worse. And that makes me feel horrible. Because how can the death of a  _ stone _ be worse than my best friend, my aunt,  _ you _ ?! But...somehow...it was. I’m so sorry.”

“I understand. Well, no, I can’t. No one in the universe has ever, or  _ will _ ever, go through what you just did. But I was here, and I could see. And I am so sorry you had to endure that. But you did. You are so strong, and so brave, and I love you so much!”

Peter slowly turned in Tony’s arms wrapping his own around him, and hugged him tight.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you. You are my strength. Now let’s go upstairs. There’s some people waiting for us.”

“They’re already here?!” Tony asked, amazed.

“Well, yeah. The stone was able to give us some time to prepare for you, but there’s no stone left to give any time for everyone else. Everyone is back. But the stone  _ was _ able to put them where it wanted them to go. And all of our people are upstairs. Now let’s go!”

Peter pulled away, stopping long enough to put the cold, empty stone on the table, giving it one last sad look, and then took off towards the elevator, looking back at Tony, like, c’mon!

Going back upstairs, this time at normal speed, Peter paced the elevator as best as he could, walking the floor, up one wall, over the ceiling, down the other wall, just to do it all again. And again. Finally, about a minute in, Tony grabbed him, bringing him back against him, squeezing his shoulders.

“Okay, Spiderling, you’re making me dizzy. We’re almost there, you can make it.”

Letting his head drop back against Tony’s shoulder, Peter smiled before replying, “Yeah, I know, I’m just excited. And nervous. But mostly excited.”

Tony knew that Peter was still nervous his aunt was going to be mad at him, but he also knew that the only one who could calm that fear would be May. And he knew that she would.

Finally, the doors opened on the lower level of the penthouse, and Tony and Peter stepped out to the sight of May, and Ned, and Bucky, and Hawkeye, and there was Wanda, over there was T’Challa, Dr. Strange (ugh, did he  _ have _ to come back? Fine.)...

When they heard the elevator opening, everyone's eyes automatically zeroed in on who was stepping out, and for a moment, there was just silence.

“Uh, hey guys?” Peter hesitantly said. That’s when pandemonium broke out.

“Peter? Peter! Oh my God, what happened?” was shouted by May.

“Peter? Is...is that really you?” That was Ned.

“Tony, Tony, what the fuck happened?” There was Clint.

Bucky quickly and quietly backed away from everyone, Wanda just stared, T’Challa seemed to be waiting patiently, and Strange just gave a little wave with a smirk on his face (God, he really didn’t like that guy).

“Hey. Hey! HEY! One at a time people! We’ll tell you what’s going on, but you gotta let us talk! Yes, this is Peter. He looks older because it’s been ten years. I don’t, because for me, it’s only been six months. Now, I’m going to let the man speak.”

And then, haltingly, in fits and spurts, jumping ahead and going back, Peter let them all know what had happened. At the end, he went to May and explained about getting Tony back first, apologizing the whole time, in tears.

“Oh, baby, it’s okay! I’m not mad! I’m so proud of you! I’m just sad I had to miss ten years of your life. But I’m so grateful to get to see the rest! You did everything you could, and  _ you did it _ ! Do you know how much of a miracle that is? Don’t ever think I’m mad at you!”

Peter collapsed into her arms, sobbing, and Ned came up behind him. Throwing his arms around him, whispering, “Thanks for getting me back!”

Tony looked around, seeing how everyone was processing what had happened. T’Challa had sunk down onto the couch, wiping his hand across his face. Wanda had gone to the window, just looking over the city, but Tony wasn’t sure if she was actually seeing anything. Dr. Strange looked unfazed, but he had probably already seen how this was going to play out.

“Well, Stark. I would say good job, but we both know that this was all on that young man. I will say congratulations though. He’s better than us all.” And with that, Strange brought up an orange glowy portal thing, and he was gone.

“Tony, it’s nice to see you and all, but I just found out it’s been ten years since my family has seen me. Do you know…have they...were they…” Clint trailed off, obviously not knowing how to phrase his question.

“It’s no problem Clint. Pep kept track of everything while you were gone. Your wife stayed, but two of your children were snapped.” Clint’s face looked gutted at the news. “But, hey, hey! You’re all back now.  _ All _ of you! I’ll get a quinjet to bring you home, but here, call Laura.” Handing Clint his phone, he walked over to Bucky, who was still just standing there, looking at everyone.

“Hey, Buck. Steve’s gonna be real happy to see you.”

Bucky just looked at him unimpressed, raising an eyebrow. “But will he really? It’s been ten years.”

Tony literally laughed out loud at this, he couldn’t help it. “Buck, you guys were separated for seventy years and it didn’t change anything. Another ten years means squat.”

Bucky smiled softly before walking away silently.

“Oh, okay. Bye to you too! Nice seeing you again!” Tony yelled to his retreating back, huffing in laughter.

Peter must have finished with his family, because he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, be careful how close you get, I have a boyfriend around here somewhere.” He heard Peter laugh, and he relaxed back into him.

“We did it Tony. Look at them all. There will be consequences, sure, but they’re all here to  _ have _ those consequences.” 

“ _ You _ did it, Pete. I’m so proud of you. And you didn’t even need me, you did it all on your own.”

“I definitely needed you. You were my motivation, my rock. I couldn’t have gotten through these past months without you. I love you. So much.”

“I love you too, Pete. I love you too.”

_Fin_.


End file.
